mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
John Richmond
John Clinton Richmond (August 19th, 1954) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Clinton Richmond and Clara Richmond. He was an only child. In 1972 he joined the US Army Ragners. A year later he served in the Vietnam War. He returned home in 1975. In 77' he was promoted to Sergeant. When he was 27 years old he had to medically retire from the army rangers. While in the hospital, he met Mae Richmond. The two began dating, and in 1983 they got married. After that Mae quit her job, and they both took over the farm. In 1984, they had their first son, Clint Richmond. Two years later, they had a daughter, Mary Jane Richmond. John Richmond got along well with most of the other farmers in town, including Hank Wakefield, Robert Dae and Leon Kent. After the death of Trisha Wakefield, he tried to help the Wakefields out as much as he could. But as he got older, his wife wanted him to help less becuase of Hank's reputation and because of John's leg. In 2006, his son returned home from a General Discharge. He and his son stopped getting laong well after that. In 2010, he decided to run for Mayor against Taylor Davenport. During the Angels of Death murders, his son was a suspect. Whitney Whitner threw her hat into the ring for Mayor, and John Richmond dropped out and endorsed Taylor with a rousing speech. After the murders were over, John lets his son and Candace Swain take over the farm, and retires. =Childhood= John's father was a World War II veteran US Army Ranger. So John wanted to become an Army Ranger when he grew up. He'd help his mother and father at home when he had the chance. His mother was unable to have any more children after him, so he was an only child. He always looked up to his father. =Army Rangers= In 1972 at the age of 18 John succeeded in his life's dream of joining the US Army Rangers. He continued his family's tradition. He was a very athletic young man, ready to serve his country. =Vietnam= In 1973, John served in the Vietnam War. He was awarded a Purple Heart after taking a shot in the leg over there. While in Vietnam, he met Cyrus Foss. He and Cyrus did not like each other, and John felt that Cyrus was a selfish man who only cared about himself. Despite being injured, John carried on. =After Vietnam= John returned home from Vietnam in 1975. When he returned home, protestors spit at him, but he ignored them. He continued serving the US Army Rangers in wahtever capacity he was capable of. In 1977 he was promoted to Sergeant. John hade made his father very proud of him. =Injury= In 1980 John injured his knee while on duty because of his previous injury in Vietnam. He had to receive medical attention. While in the hospital, he met Mae Johnston, a nurse who tended to his injuries. John would try to get up, and Mae would have to tell him to stop. John liked Mae, and made her promise to go out with him if he'd rest. She said she'd think about it. The two started dating after that. In 1981, John was medically retired from the serivce due to his knee. His parents left town, and left John to run their farm. =Marriage= In 1983, John and Mae got married. Mae quit her job as a nurse, and the two ran their farm together. Mae had to keep reminding him not to push himself too hard. Mae would help out on the farm in what ways she could. Towards the end of the year Mae discovered that she was pregnant. =Father= In 1984, John had his first child -- Clint Richmond. Two years later, he and Mae would have a daughter in Mary Jane Richmond. John was a good father, who tried his best to take care of his kids. he couldn't always provide for them, but when he couldn't Trisha Wakefield and Hank Wakefield would help them out. John's farm was successful for the most part. =After the death of Trisha Wakefield= In 1996, Trisha Wakefield was murdered, leaving Hank to take care of his only daughter Candace by himself. John would often stop by and help, and made his son Clint help as well. After all the Wakefields had done for him, he wanted to help them out. After his son left to join the Army Rangers, John had to help Candace by himself. His wife didn't want him to help, because of his leg and Hank's growing reputation. But John told her "When Trish Wakefield heard that our kids weren't getting lunch because our farm was having trouble, she made time to make sure that both us and our kids were fed. Now she's gone, and Hank's having a rough time of it. Candace can't run that farm by herself. She needs help, and you and I both know that if the situation were reversed. That if god forbid you or I were killed, and Mary Jane were left to run the farm by herself, that Hank and Trish would be here to lend a helping hand. That they wouldn't let our little girl starve. So I'm going to return the favor. It's what they'd have done for us given the chance." =Son's Return Home= In 2006, Clint returned home after receiving a General Discharge. John was disappointed in his son, especially when it became clear that he only came back home to get some money. He made Clint help Candace out with the farm. But when Clint and Candace broke up, and Candace married Tom Swain, he was even more disappointed. =Decision to Run for Mayor= In 2010, John decided to run for Mayor. He felt that Taylor Davenport wasn't doing a good job, and that she was going to let all the farms be run out of town. John had decent support, but his chance at winning the election wasn't very strong. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death murders, John's son was a suspect. John was relieved when his son was cleared. He decided against running for Mayor after Whitney Whitner announced that she would be running. John realized that Taylor wasn't doing a bad job after all. =Later Life= John stepped down from running the farm after his son married Candace. He decided not to get into politics, and enjoyed retired life with his wife. He became a grandfather in 2011 with the birth of Trish Richmond. =Quotes= "I don't think this town could survive with Whitney Whitner as the mayor." "She's a lovely young lady. If my boy had half the brains I did when I was his age, he'd have asked her to marry him a long time ago." - on Candace Wakefield "Spent some time in Vietnam. Knew a guy who did three tours. I think he did it for a girl though. I made it all the way to Sergeant. But then I got injured. And that's when I met my lovely wife Mae." "I didn't know Cyrus too well. But I knew he was no good. It's not surprising that his granddaughter was a serial killer. But he's exactly the type Whitney Whitner would associate with." ""People of this fine town... I want to thank you for considering me for mayor. I love this town. And you know why? Because of the people in it. But I must regretfully withdraw my nomination for mayor." "Some of you are probably wondering why. Well, for starters-- I don't have a chance of winning. And it's not because of money. It's because one of my opponents-- Taylor Davenport -- has done something I can't. And that's unite this town. She's gained support from people from all walks of life. And that's something I neglected to do. In all my time running for mayor, I thought "How Can I help the farmers recover?' instead of "How can I make this town better" like she has." "So today I announce that I'm stepping down in my run for mayor. I thank all of my supporters! You're all the greatest. I now ask you, to support Taylor Davenport for Mayor. You might not agree with everything she does-- I sure don't. But she's making this town a better place. With, or without us. And personally, I"d rather it be with me."" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Farmers Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX) Category:MISTX0